


Kanoyachi Headcanons

by viviennefaerie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Kanoyachi Supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviennefaerie/pseuds/viviennefaerie
Summary: I don’t see enough Kanoyachi Content literally anywhere so I decided to put in a few headcanons for the wlws <3
Relationships: Amanai Kanoka/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Kanoyachi Headcanons

Kanoyachi Headcanons<3

BEFORE THEY MET:

• Yachi in high school (of course) had a crush on Kiyoko  
• Kiyoko gave a few signals that Yachi thought she meant she liked her back  
• Yachi decides to pick up the courage to tell Kiyoko with a painting she made of her and a set of expensive macarons (that her mother was extremely puzzled to why Yachi asked for but was nonetheless happy she was appreciating the finer things in life)  
• When Yachi finally goes to give it to Kiyoko, she sees her smiling at Tanaka goofing off the same way she smiles at her and knows immediately all she assumed was wrong  
• Kiyoko then sees her looking and tells her of her crush  
• Yachi patiently listens and then quickly makes an excuse to take her macarons and painting away and cry, even for a little while  
• She takes a day off from practice and decides when she comes back, she’ll focus on herself and working to be the best Villager #2 she can be  
• She becomes the Karasuno manager and gets the grades for college  
• She has a few odd dates with women but none seem to really stick and her mind sometimes trails to the idea her and Kiyoko just might have a chance  
• This chance goes quickly once Kiyoko tells her she is engaged and the wedding will be in the summer  
• Yachi knows that she has no chance and goes to the wedding with a heavy heart  
• But while at the wedding, she finds herself not looking at the bride, but...her.

• Kanoka realises very quickly that Tanaka was only a friendly guy from her childhood but knows she cannot move on as quick  
• So, as almost a mental thank you, she promises to be the best ace she can be and decides to part Tanaka still as friends and exchange emails and phone numbers to each other over the years  
• Kanoka gets really focused on her receiving, sets etc and is one day scouted by a Japan Volleyball Team Representative  
•They see her talent and she is soon seen more frequently on the front page and graduates with almost a guarantee she will make the Women’s team  
• She realises that it won’t be possible for her to be the best player she can be with her confidence issues so decides to take up therapy once a month  
• She is able to get the help she needs to deal with her undiagnosed anxiety and the comfort to ask the question of possible compulsory heterosexuality after multiple failed dates and relationships  
• Her relationships with men were okay up to a point and suddenly what she had thought to be attraction seemed to have disappeared and the dates she had struggled to get through would end quickly once a kiss was planted on even her cheek  
• Her therapist is very inclusive and accepting and helps her realise that she is a lesbian and she decides to accept that fact but not go into dating yet, due to her volleyball career  
• She also takes up a part time job working with kids to help them with confidence  
• Then, she gets the text from Tanaka that he is engaged and she is invited to the wedding in summer and her heart pangs slightly  
• It makes her question her sexuality once again and she decides to go to the wedding and see what happens  
• But instead of focusing on Tanaka, she finds herself focused on...her.

WHEN THEY MET

• They actually don’t meet at Tanaka and Kiyoko’s wedding  
• They meet a little earlier on at a supermarket  
• They make a bit of small talk to each other on how they’re both out at a scarily early time to get food (Kanoka is getting fruits and Yachi is getting a special milk mixture she hasn’t seen since middle school)  
• They laugh a little and before they can meet eyes and feel a connection, Kanoka checks the time and sees she could be late for practice and runs without a word  
• Yachi is left confused, but carries on shopping without a thought about who the pretty mystery girl could be  
• They see each other again at Tanaka and Kiyoko’s wedding properly

THE TANAKA WEDDING

• They’re both in their feelings about Tanaka and Kiyoko but then see each other at the sides of the altar and get instant butterflies  
• Kanoka is wearing a sleeveless light blue dress that shows off her muscles she was once slightly cautious about  
• Yachi is wearing a pastel pink dress similar to that of Aurora from Sleeping Beauty  
• After the service, they both dump Tanaka and Kiyoko with questions of who the other person is  
• Tanaka and Kiyoko realise what’s happening and vow that after their honeymoon, their first mission as newlyweds is to get them together  
• They help Yachi and Kanoka get introduced to each other and quickly leave for them to bond  
• Kanoka mentions how she feels like they’ve met before and they recall the supermarket scene and talk as if they’ve known each other forever  
• They exchange emails after the wedding and leave smiling like idiots

CONFESSION AND DATING

• Kanoka confesses to Yachi with flowers, chocolates and her own homemade painting she struggled to paint but tried her best at knowing how good of a painter Yachi was  
• Yachi accepts and they share a kiss at the park (which has multiple onlookers puzzled)  
• Neither can say when their own order is wrong in restaurants, due to politeness  
• They’re quick to get to each other’s defence  
• Kanoka has the tighter schedule  
• They go on study dates together  
• Tanaka and Kiyoko were the first to know when they got together  
• Everyone in the Women’s Japan Volleyball Team absolutely adores Yachi after catching her putting a present for Kanoka when she was having one of her off days (she knows what it feels like as she has anxiety too) so makes sure she has no problems getting into practices  
• To Yachi’s surprise, her mother takes a quick liking to Kanoka due to her secret eye for fashion  
• Kanoka’s parents took a while to like Yachi but caved the second they saw how happy Kanoka looked with her  
• They make sure each other is eating well  
• They remind each other to take any anxiety medication they may need  
• Kanoka puts socks on Yachi’s feet when she’s cold and sleeping  
• Kanoka makes sure to save Yachi’s advertising work on the computer when Yachi falls asleep  
• Yachi sometimes joins Kanoka for her workout runs  
• Yachi has never missed any of Kanoka’s games (if she can’t make it, she’ll always watch it in her office)  
• The advertising firm loves Kanoka due to how well she can calm down kids and how caring she is altogether


End file.
